Desconocido
by Beatha23
Summary: Todos tenemos una historia sobre un monstruo debajo de la cama, en el armario o mayormente bajo llave en nuestra memoria. Hasta que llega el temido día en que nos topamos con un desconocido en la calle que irónicamente termina siendo ese oscuro pasado. One-Shot Wincest


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

**Este fic es un regalo para YovanaVegaSalvador. Espero que lo disfrutes querida. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Se puede decir que estaban disfrutando de la calma antes de que viniese la tormenta. El bunker se sentía cálido y silencioso, y eso era porque en primer lugar por la maravillosa calefacción del sitio, que aunque el bunker fuese casi una antigüedad se gastaba sus buenos trucos. Y lo segundo, porque ambos Winchester se encontraban durmiendo en un mar de extremidades enredadas. Hace tiempo que no tenían sus momentos de ocio, siempre de cacería en cacería. Hasta que el mayor de los hermanos un día dijo: _basta_. Y terminó por mandar al carajo cualquier futuro trabajo.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? —preguntó Dean.

Ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y ninguno tenía interés alguno en sacar un pie fuera de la cama, a no ser que fuese para hacer sus necesidades matutinas, y luego retomar las largas sesiones de besos que los dejaba con los labios hinchados y respiraciones pesadas, pero sin llegar a tener el desahogo de sus voces gimiendo y gritando el nombre del otro en sus oídos mientras sus miembros hacían la oda del orgasmo.

—¿Salir? —murmuró a través de los labios de su hermano, siguiendo un ritmo lento y repetitivo entre suspiros de amor.

—Sí. Ya sabes, salir a comer algo y quizás ver esa película que siempre ando posponiendo entre fantasmas y salvar al maldito mundo.

—Que modesto eres. Oh Dean, el salvador —rio— Algo así como una…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —lo frenó. Eso no era una cita, no señor. Era una salida de tipos normales. Bueno, aunque lo normal muere cuando sales con tu hermano menor al que le metes la polla más veces de las que puedes llevar la cuenta al día.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que vestirme para una no cita ¿te parece?

—Mientras uses una tanga roja de encaje —La mirada de Dean lo decía todo. Era como estar viendo una porno a través de sus ojos.

—Algun día, cariño, algún día —Sam tiene que admitir que aunque sean las fantasías de Dean, más de una vez se vio en esa misma escena y le prendió.

—Dios, me pones duro cuando me llamas cariño —acarició el redondo trasero de su hermano, ese culito tan perfecto donde podría hacer rebotar un centavo.

—Lo sé, cariño —comentó, listo para una tercera ronda.

Tendrían que ver la película en la tanda de la tarde ya que ni con milagros saldrían de esa cama.

**SW/DW**

Sam y Dean caminaban con paso apresurado hacia el cine, donde verían una película que el mayor hace tiempo ansiaba ver, pero entre tanto ajetreo se le hizo imposible.

—Joder, Sammy. Vamos, muévete que llegamos tarde —chilló Dean, como un niño encaprichado a joderle el día a sus padres.

—Dean vamos con el tiempo exacto —suspiró. Si eso es a lo que su hermano se refería con relajantes días libres, entonces serían las vacaciones más tortuosas de su vida— Además, te recuerdo que a mí no fue a quien se me antojo una mamada a medio camino.

—No te vi protestando —¿A quién no se le antojaría una mamada con semejante acompañante en el auto? Es que Sam no veía la lógica en ese debate.

—Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, hermano —batió sus pestañas como niño bueno.

—¡Arg, diablos! Amo cuando eres una pequeña perra sucia —murmuró cuando una viejecita pasó al lado suyo, no sea que piense que esas palabras iban dirigidas para ella, y en vez de ver la película termine en la comisaria siendo tachado de acosador de abuelitas.

—Entonces ten cuidado que puedo morderte —Sam no sabe de dónde viene ese lado descarado suyo, pero lo que sí sabe es que Dean es el único que logra sacarlo.

—¿Es eso una propuesta? —retó con la mirada.

—Tal vez —sonrió grande y lleno de alegría. Quizás después de todo esa salida al cine no podía ser tan mala.

Caminaron unos escasos dos minutos en silencio hasta que Sam habló nuevamente.

—¿Si sabes que llevamos buen tiempo para la próxima función? —Su hermano caminaba como si le estuvieran dando cuerda por el culo. Con un afán que ni en las cacerías más interesantes lo ha visto tan apresurado.

—Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Tú no tomas en cuenta que tenemos que pasar comprando chucherías para comer, y si hay muchas personas en la fila, o aun peor ¿y si se agotan las palomitas? —Dean abrió grande los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo desastrosos que eran esos posibles escenarios. Y su hermano, ahí tan relajado.

—Es un cine, Dean. Por lógica tienen muchas reservas de granos de maíz —Lo dicho, a veces su hermano parecía tener siete años y no treinta cinco.

—Aja, claro y tú lo sabes todo —agregó con sarcasmo. Mirando a su hermano como si este fuese un ignorante y no supiera de lo hablaba— Anda chico intelectual, ve y coge dos asiento en la parte de atrás, mientras tanto yo iré por una que otra chuchería.

—Pensé que querías ver esa película desde hace un tiempo —preguntó extrañado.

—Así es ¿por? —inquirió el mayor.

Estaban ya en el interior del cine. Dispuestos a separarse para cada quien hacer su parte como si se tratase de la cacería más difícil y peligrosa, en vez de lo que era. Lo que ninguno había querido pronunciar en voz alta, porque personas como ellos no hacen esas cosas, no planean un picnic, ni mucho menos asisten a una cita en un cine.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos sentaremos atrás? ¿no es mejor adelante?

—Ya sabes, para meterte mano como la chica mojigata que eres —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Ni sueñes que te dejare meterme mano en público —sentenció con suma determinación. Su hermano estaba loco si pensaba que él, Sam Winchester un hombre adulto y maduro de veintinueve años, casi treinta, dejaría que sus piernas se abrieran ante el deseo de sentir esa mano grande y callosa sobre su dura y mojada erección, acariciando sus pelotas como si fuesen canicas, mientas que un dedo aventurero se dirigía hacia la entrada de su trasero, esa que palpitaba en deseo de tener mucho más que un simple dedo empujando con ímpetu hacia su…

—Claro, y tú eres el que dice que no quiere guarradas en público —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona, viendo como su hermanito se ponía más colorado que un tomate.

Sam se retiró a la sala que transmitiría la función, apenado de no haber podido mantener sus pensamientos a raya. Casi podía jurar que si tocaba el borde de su boca podría sentir un ligero hilillo de saliva.

_Maldito Dean. _Murmuró entre dientes, viendo la manera de idearse un modo de hacerlo pagar.

Tal y como le había dicho su hermano, Sam se ubicó en la parte trasera de la sala a esperarlo.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida estaba agradecido de haberle hecho caso a su hermano y buscar la soledad. Aunque todavía le daban ganas de ver si podía ocultar su gran cuerpo debajo de esas pequeñas butacas. No, no había lugar en el mundo para ocultar su vergüenza en esos momentos.

_¿Y si lo ignoro hasta que empiece la película? _Se cuestionó mentalmente.

—¡He Sammy, veo que nos conseguiste buenos campos! —escuchó gritar a su hermano. Desechando por completo su plan de pasar desprevenido.

—Sí —Fue más un _sí_ de resignación al ver a su hermano. Dean traía tantas cosas que por un momento se planteó si su hermano habría dejado algo en el puesto de venta— Veo que compraste algunas cosillas —Ja "algunas cosillas" esa era la ironía del año.

—Solo lo necesario para, espera ¿estas siendo sarcástico conmigo? —resopló, tomando asiento en la butaca que Sam había guardado para él. Bueno, de hecho tenían toda la fila despejada. Solo ellos dos. Solo él y su amada comida.

—Vamos Dean. Si sabes que la película durara solo dos horas ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

—Sí ¿por? —dijo, acomodando el refresco entre sus piernas, el cesto de palomitas sobre su pierna izquierda, la bolsa grande de M'sM sobre su entrepierna y en su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa con una que otra chuchería.

—Bueno es que pareciera que compraste comida para alimentar a un puto batallón —¿Exagerado? Nah.

—Si te vas a poner de nenaza mejor nos sentamos en otro sitio, muy pero muy lejos de ti —dijo a medio enfadar.

—Espera ¿nos? —Acaso Dean había sido tan patán de traerse a una chica con él, porque ese "_nos"_ sonaba a compañía y por lo que dijo su hermano él no estaba invitado.

—Si escuchaste bien, la comida y yo —¿Era su imaginación o su hermano sonaba como una esposa amenazando con el divorcio y la custodia de los niños?

—Y luego dices que yo soy el raro —murmuró viendo que estaban atrayendo algunas miradas de curiosidad. Además, ya casi comenzaba la dichosa película— Solo estoy jugando contigo, Dean.

—¿Entonces no te avergüenzas de mí? —El corazón de Sam se hizo añicos al escuchar la inseguridad en su hermano.

—Si me avergonzara de ti entonces nunca le habría dicho a Bobby lo nuestro —puntualizó con determinación.

—Touché —sonrió chocando hombros contra su hermano— Y recuerdo muy bien que ese acto de honestidad tuya nos costó unos cuantos insultos, amenazas de llenarnos el trasero de perdigones y un revés en la cabeza —sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, pero también nos aceptó sin importar lo que fuéramos —Sam suspiró con tristeza— Los extrañó, a Bobby y a papá.

—Yo también, nene —con su mano libre atrajo el rostro de Sam para besarlo, lento y delicado— Te amo, Sammy.

—Yo también te amo, Dean —ambos se separaron cuando empezaron a pasar los créditos de apertura de la película.

Conforme avanzaba la película, Dean buscó a tientas la mano de Sam, entrelazando sus dedos como siempre había querido hacer cada vez que salían en público. Sam por su parte estaba rebosante de felicidad, esa era la mejor no cita que había tenido en su vida.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por unas ensaladas? —preguntó Dean. La película ya había terminado y se encontraban en el recibidor del cine.

—¿Qué? —desvió la mirada de un sujeto que lo miraba de reojo. Dios, era un poco difícil seguirle la corriente a Dean con tanta verborrea que salía de su preciosa boca.

—Ya ves lo raro que suena eso, es mil veces mejor decir: _he vamos por unas hamburguesas _—comentó sin despegar la vista del tipo que estaba prácticamente desnudando con la mirada a su hermano. SU novio.

—O sea en resumen ¿vamos por unas hamburguesas?

—Amo que me leas tan bien —se acercó y besó a Sam. Fue un beso íntimo y llevaba claramente escrito _MIO_ de una forma tan demandante que Sam no pudo estar más que feliz.

—¿Leerte bien? Si cuando se trata de comida eres como uno de esos jodidos laberintos para niños en la parte trasera de las cajas de cereal —sonrió con sorna al ver la mirada indignada de su hermano.

—Estas siendo muy malo conmigo, Sammy.

Estaban fuera del cine, buscando por la calle algún restaurante de comida salada y tapa arterias. Esa tarde comerían hamburguesas con una pequeña ensalada para ambos. Talvez ellos no encajen a la perfección, pero definitivamente saben cómo llegar a un acuerdo y complementarse.

—Todo chico malo recibe su castigo —Y ahí estaba otra vez su lado descarado. Cortesía de Dean Winchester.

—¡Diablos, Sammy! Me matas con el látigo del deseo —Dean sentía que el bulto en sus pantalones pronto se alzaría como una puta bandera.

Sam estaba a punto de responder con una guarrada que lo más seguro los llevaría a terminar follando detrás de algún basurero en un callejón; pero en cambio se encontró girando a la procedencia de _esa_ voz.

—Hey, chico ¿cómo estás?

—¿Lo conoces Sam? —inquirió Dean, listo para sacarle los dientes de un puñetazo al tipo.

Dean estudio rápidamente al sujeto, y al instante se percató que era el mismo hombre del cine. El que devoraba con la mirada a su hermano.

—No —negó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que para ese punto Dean ya lo estaba atravesando con la mirada— Digo sí.

—¿Entonces sí o no? —gruñó por lo bajo como el buen perro guardián que era. Listo para saltar a alguna yugular.

—Sí, pero fue hace muchos años —Las barreras ya habían sido levantadas, y la entrada de su infierno personal yacía bajo cerrojo. Aunque no por mucho.

—Solo quería saludar, muchacho. Me alegra verte nuevamente, Samuel.

Había tanta hipocresía y lujuria en la mirada del desconocido que Dean sintió una necesidad extraña de tomar a Sam entre sus brazos y protegerlo del mundo a su alrededor.

Después de dicho encuentro creció una atmosfera oscura entre ambos hermanos. Los comentarios sucios y los buenos ánimos habían sido borrados. Ya no se dirigían a comer hamburguesas sino al bunker.

—¿Vas a decirme que mierda extraña fue esa? —gritó Dean al cerrar la puerta del bunker tras sus espaldas.

—No fue nada, Dean. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua —Sam se dirigió a su habitación sin prestar atención a las quejas de su hermano por ser dejado con la palabra en la boca. Ese encuentro fortuito había sido más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—No estoy haciendo una maldita tormenta, solamente digo que no estás bien, porque lo veo. Te veo, Sam —giró a Sam con rudeza— ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo que veo ahora mismo?

Sam guardó silencio y le sostuvo la mirada a Dean, jurándose que mantendría su fachada de _estoy bien_ que ha mantenido toda su vida.

—No me des esa mirada que no te está funcionando. Puedes decirme mil veces que estas bien, pero te olvidas que yo puedo ver a través de ti y veo que ver a ese hombre te afectó más de lo que puedas negar —suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio.

Dean se preguntó cómo sus pequeñas vacaciones se habían ido al carajo.

Sam tomó asiento en su cama y le hizo una señal a Dean para que siguiera su ejemplo.

—Brandon. Él era uno de mis profesores en mi primer año en Stanford —suspiró de forma temblorosa.

Sam sabe que a su hermano no le gustara el final de la historia. De hecho, ni el mismo sabe por qué después de tanto tiempo decidió sacar a la luz esa parte fea de su vida.

—Así que te tiraste a uno de tus profesores —bufó con burla— Y yo pensando que no tenías tiempo para sacar tu cabeza de los libros —Sabe que está actuando como un verdadero patán con su hermano, pero no puede evitar la oleada de celos que quema en su interior. Sam siempre ha sido suyo y nadie tiene el derecho de tocarlo, no importa si es en pasado, presente o futuro.

—No, bueno, no se —Sam se atragantó con las palabras. Siempre había temido expresar esas palabras, porque si él no sabía ¿entonces quién? Cuando sucedió todo, nunca estuvo dispuesto a preguntar los detalles. Lo único que acató a hacer fue recuperar su ropa a la velocidad de la luz y salir huyendo como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones.

Esa noche mientras se acostaba en la cama de su pequeño apartamento tuvo la tentación de llamar a su hermano, pero ciertamente las condiciones en la que el había abandonado aquella habitación de motel no habían sido las mejores. Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro lo que había sucedido. Su mente era un maldito lienzo en blanco.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes? —Dean se sintió desconcertado ante la mirada perdida en el rostro de su hermano.

—Bueno, mira. Antes de que Cas derribara el muro en mi cabeza no me acordaba de…

—¿De qué?

—Solo recordaba haber salido de una de sus clases y estar en una cafetería con él, discutiendo sobre algo de su materia. Luego todo se ponía borroso y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en la casa de Brandon. Nosotros... yo estaba en su cama, desnudo y sin ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido por la noche —Sam vio como Dean se debatía entre quedarse sentado hasta el final de la historia o salir rompiendo cuanta cosa se atravesara en su camino— Pero cuando el muro cayó, ese recuerdo se esclareció y entonces lo supe.

—Dime que es mentira, dime que es una estúpida broma —Dean Winchester estaba rogando para ese entonces.

—Lo mismo quería yo que fuera —sonrió con amargura, brindándole algo de consuelo a su hermano al estrechar su mano temblorosa con la de Dean.

—Oh Dios, Sammy —Dean soltó la mano de Sam y se cubrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de hacer una carrera al baño.

—Estoy bien, fue hace mucho tiempo —Doce años con tres meses para ser exacto.

La verdad es que pueden pasar diez, veinte y seguramente hasta treinta años y la sensación de desagrado y humillación nunca desaparecerán, eso es algo con lo que tienen que vivir todas aquellas personas que alguna vez en sus vidas pasaron por algo similar. Eso es algo con lo que se aprende a vivir, comer y respirar sin llegar a colapsar.

—¡Diablos! No estás bien y nada está bien. Ese hijo de perra se aprovechó de ti. Él se ganó tu confianza, te drogó y te violó. Y ahora, aparece así como si nada, como si no hubiese jodido la vida de un puto niño —Dean gritó hasta sentir su garganta hincharse del dolor.

—No era un niño —se defendió, sin saber que sus palabras avivaban aún más el fuego que refulgía dentro de Dean.

—Tenías dieciocho. Es la maldita edad donde no eres ni adulto ni niño —bufó como un toro enojado— El maldito te hirió, Sam. Él te… —Dean se sentía malditamente irracional al ver a su hermano tan fresco como una lechuga, como si le estuviese contando el suceso que vio en las noticias de la noche.

—Dean, cálmate.

—¡Acaso eres estúpido! —gritó— Disculpa que no pegue saltos de felicidad, pero no entiendo cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquilo.

Sam vio cómo su hermano se largaba de la habitación, seguramente a intoxicarse en el primer bar que estuviera a su alcance.

Claro que se sentía herido, asustado de que su pasado lo hubiese alcanzado y ahora destruya lo único bueno y puro que ha tenido en la vida. Él había llorado lo que tuvo que llorar esa noche de desconcierto hace ya tantos años.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Sam bajó a la cocina por una cerveza. Topándose con la gran sorpresa de ver a su hermano cocinando unas hamburguesas.

—Ya casi está listo esto ¿quieres hacer una ensalada? —sonrió en modo de disculpa, mientras le daba vuelta torpemente a una torta de carne.

—Pensé que te habías ido —No es que Dean sea un cobarde que sale huyendo ante cada situación de presión, pero no es como si todos los días se enterara que su hermano menor, su pareja había sufrido una violación. De hecho era extraño que no anduviera cortando cabezas y pidiendo nombres y direcciones.

—Bueno, definitivamente esta no cita no terminaría con una nota alta si te abandonara como dicen en las novelas que no veo "vestido y alborotado" —imitó patéticamente el acento Mexicano, valiendo la pena su fracaso al ver esa sonrisa cargada de hoyuelos.

—¿Y qué seguiría ahora según tú en las telenovelas que no ves? —comentó siguiéndole el juego a su hermano. Mientras hablaban, Sam picaba pulcramente la lechuga junto con otros acompañamientos.

—Primordialmente tu llorarías por mi partida ante tu trágico pasado y luego jurarías a los dioses que nunca me concederías tu perdón —dijo apagando la estufa y poniendo las tortas de carne sobre unas servilletas— Entonces, después de mi arranque de estupidez yo haría algo tan cursi como preparar una cena para comprar tu perdón.

—Le doy diez estrellas a esa escena —puso el tazón de ensalada sobre la barra, dándole una mirada a su hermano. Si, definitivamente había comprado su perdón. Sam era fácil en el amor.

—Sí, yo también —agradeció el perdón con un beso lleno de lágrimas, dolor y mucho amor.

Ambos comieron en un silencio cómodo, ignorando claramente el descomunal elefante rosa en la habitación. Una vez que terminaron sus comidas, ambos Winchester se dirigieron a hablar a la biblioteca del bunker. Dean sabía que ese era el lugar favorito de Sam, así que quizás sería de un poco de ayuda para matizar lo que se avecinaba.

—Así que, suelo ser un completo idiota con las personas que me interesan —confesó Dean.

—¿Eso que escuchó son sentimientos? No, espera —A pesar de los ánimos de la situación siempre había un pequeño espacio para meterse con su hermano— Es una declaración —sonrió como el gato que triunfalmente se había comido al canario.

—Sigue así y te dejare por alguien más joven.

—¿Y dejar que busque refugio en los brazos de otro hombre?

—Diablos, no —contestó instintivamente, sintiéndose apenado ser tan jodidamente sentimental en tan solo un día.

El silencio que se había instalado era cálido. Dean se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó detrás de Sam, apoyando su espalda en el suave cuero del sofá.

—¿Porque nunca me dijiste algo? —besó justo detrás de la oreja del castaño, enviando un agradable escalofrió a todo su cuerpo.

—No sé —suspiró, relajándose en el fuerte pecho de su pareja— Supongo que estaba asustado de lo que ni siquiera sabía que había pasado.

—Bien, pero que hay de cuando el muro cayó y esa noche vino a ti —apretó con fuerza a Sam entre sus brazos, como si quisiera alejarlo de esa noche, alejarlo de ese maldito pervertido.

—Tenías tanta mierda en tu plato que no quise poner más —suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Tratando de imaginar cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiese sido el chico con sangre de demonio.

—Hola soy Dean Winchester y fui al infierno por ti —dijo— Cuando se trate de ti mi plato siempre tendrá suficiente espacio.

—Creo que te amo —sonrió como tonto.

—Gran decisión, chico.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, Sam apoyado contra el pecho de Dean mientras era sostenido por este. Dean ocasionalmente pasaba sus dedos por el cabello castaño, inhalando el olor de la canela y el café, la pólvora y su Sam.

—Sabes, me estoy volviendo loco al saber que alguien se tomó la maldita liberta de usarte como una jodida muñeca de placer —masculló entre dientes, soltando a Sam para que este le diera la cara.

—Bonita comparación —Sam resopló, dándole un puñetazo a Dean.

—Aush —se quejó haciendo el drama necesario para sacar una sonrisa exasperada de su hermano— Tu sabes lo que quiero decir. Simplemente no soy tan bueno como tú en los momentos de chicas que tanto amas y anhelas.

—Bien, bien. Entonces ¿cuál es tu punto aquí?

—¿Cómo puedes seguir en pie cuando la vida te lanza tanta mierda?

—Porque te tengo en mi vida —Mitad mentira, mitad verdad.

—La respuesta no romántica y aduladora por favor.

—Cuando eres alguien como yo aprendes a vivir con las consecuencias de lo que la vida te da. Y siempre cuando piensas que eso es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado, viene algo más y te demuestra que lo que sufriste en ese entonces es solo un roce —explicó con tranquilidad, porque después de todo esa era su vida y ya tenía que tener algo de experiencia en situaciones de mierda.

—Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que estas bien con lo que te paso? —Como Sam le respondiera que sí, le partiría la cara por estúpido.

—Diablos, no. Jamás estaré bien con eso, ni con liberar a Lucifer. Déjame terminar —dijo cuando vio que Dean estaba más que dispuesto a rebatir la culpa que siempre cargaba en sus hombros— Nunca estaré bien con muchas cosas que he hecho, pero no por eso dejare de avanzar y vivir mi vida. Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir.

—Solo dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

—Olvídalo —miró a Dean con ojos suplicantes.

—No. No me pidas que haga de la vista gorda —negó rotundamente. ¿Cómo mierda Sam podía pedirle que hiciera semejante cosa?

—Por favor —Y ahí estaba, su famosa mirada de cachorro apaleado— Solo quiero que esto no interfiera en lo que tenemos ahora.

—Sam, yo no…

—Quiero ser yo, no lo que hice o me hicieron. Por favor, déjalo —Si Sam tenía que suplicar lo haría sin siquiera dudarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo viendo la tormenta de sentimientos que se arremolinaba en la mirada de su chico. Sam ya había sufrido demasiado como para tener que preocuparse futura estupidez que pudiese hacer su hermano en venganza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—En serio. No buscare al tipo ni mucho menos lo atare en algún sótano de mierda —levantó su mano derecha en forma de juramento.

Sam miró a Dean con desconfianza, después de todo esa descripción de lo que no haría sonaba como algo que definitivamente haría. Pero a lo largo de los años Sam había aprendido a elegir sus batallas con Dean.

Independientemente de lo que hiciera su hermano, Sam agradecía la hipocresía siempre y cuando nunca volviesen a mencionar ese suceso de su pasado.

—Gracias. Te amo —juntó su frente con la de Dean, respirando el mismo aire por tanto tiempo que casi podían sentirse un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón.

—También te amo, Sammy. No sabes cuánto —musitó poniendo ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Sam. La tensión había desaparecido de sus cuerpos, dejándolos en un estado de euforia.

Y como la no cita tenía que terminar con una nota alta. Dean guío a su hermano a la habitación, desmostándole cuanto lo amaba. Fue una noche llena de gemidos y nombres repitiéndose en un mantra eterno.

Esa misma noche mientras Sam dormía entre un mar de cobijas, Dean se escabulló de la cama sin despertar a su hermano.

—Cas, te necesito —pidió al ángel de la gabardina.

—Dean —apareció a espaldas de Dean, como siempre irrespetando cualquier espacio personal existente.

—¡Mierda! No moriré a causa de ninguna criatura sobrenatural, pero si por el maldito infarto que algún día me provocaras —se quejó sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—No te entiendo Dean —ladeó la cabeza mientras achicaba la mirada como si con ese gesto su entendimiento fuese a ser momentáneo.

—Déjalo. Para la próxima te pondré un maldito cascabel —masculló— Necesito que busque a alguien y lo ates en algún sótano de mierda —Ciertamente no le estaba fallando a su hermano, pero nunca se mencionó que Castiel no pudiera hacerlo.

—Claro, pero ¿Por qué? —No es que tuviese desconfianza del buen juicio de Dean, sino al contrario, si Dean pedía algo así era porque ese tipo había cometido un error en el manual Winchester.

—Lastimó a Sam.

Castiel asintió.

Esa misma semana se estuvo transmitiendo la noticia de la desaparición de Brandon Bruckner junto con otros sucesos lamentables.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —curioseó Sam, al ver la mirada distraída de Dean.

—A ti con chocolate por todo el cuerpo y una linda y roja cereza en tu… —fue interrumpido cuando una camiseta a cuadros fue lanzada por su hermano sonrojado.

—Me refería a cual sería nuestro destino, idiota —sonrió apenado. Pensando en la pequeña bolsa de tela negra que guardaba en el fondo de su mochila.

—No sé, perra. Elige tú —Dean cargó las bolsas de lona en la cajuela del Impala.

—Creo que Arizona.

—¿El Gran Cañón? —sonrió como niño en día de navidad.

—Tal vez. He estado escuchando desde que tengo uso de razón una molesta vocecilla parlotear sobre visitar el Gran Cañón.

—No sé tú, pero esa tipo ha de ser lo máximo.

—Lo es —sonrió— Gracias por todo —besó los labios de Dean, mientras con una mano amasaba la palpitante erección de su hermano.

—Cállate —besó fuerte y ruidoso a su hermano— Nunca más me vuelvas a ocultar algo.

—Entonces creo que tengo que confesarte algo que me está matando desde hace tiempo —abrió sus largas piernas para permitirle cabida a Dean.

—¿Qué seria eso? —jadeó en el cuello del castaño.

—Bueno, nos involucra a ti y a mí y a una tanga roja muy ajustada —ronroneo mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Dean.

Dean gimió como un animal herido ante el desborde de imaginación que acaba de tener por las palabras de su chico.

—Primero el gran Cañón, y luego tu pequeño acto de lencería —sonrió.

Ambos se montaron en el Impala y se dirigieron a disfrutar de unas vacaciones más que merecidas.

Mientras tanto en el sótano de una casa olvidada se encontraba un hombre que había sido torturado hasta lograr la desfiguración de su rostro y cierta parte de su anatomía. La tortura no lo mataría, pero si lo haría la infección de dichas heridas que cada tanto servía de alimento para las ratas.

Brandon Bruckner cometió el error más grande del manual, y ese fue el lastimar al hermano menor de Dean Winchester.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
